


We're all mad here

by sayna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/pseuds/sayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna have a talk in the library. Set in OOTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all mad here

Harry had been trying to avoid the library. He did not like to go anywhere there was a bunch of other students present without Ron or Hermione. But Hermione was helping Ron with a potions essay and their bickering was getting on his nerves. Plus he needed a book for his History of Magic essay. So to the library he reluctantly went. 

He entered the library scanning the other students as he did. He did not see any Gryfindors in his year so he did not stop walking. The book he needed was way in the back and he did not want to attract attention. He kept his pace brisk but not fast enough that people would think something was up.

As he walked he got near a group of sixth year Slytherins who looked up as he got closer. While he was more familiar with Draco Malfoy and his fellow fifth years he knew a couple of them. Well, know might be a strong word, he was aware of them because the Slytherins were the ones who looked upon him with the most disgust.

There table was right in front of the row of bookshelves that lead to the section he needed. He could go around but that would take longer. He decided to continue. He kept his head down hoping he would go by unnoticed.

But he was Harry Potter and nothing ever goes right for him so, just as he was passing their table one of the looked up and recognized him. 

“Well look who we have here.” One of them a large boy with dark hair said. “The Boy who lies.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard a throat clear loudly. 

Madame Pince had seemed to materialize from one of the stacks. She stood glaring at them all. “I will have none of that.” She informed them sternly. 

“You sit down” he told the Slytherin boy, who scowled but did as she said. “And you,” she turned to Harry. “Off you go.”   
Harry turned around, hearing the snickering of the Slytherins as he did.

He stalked deeper into the library, his hands shaking in suppressed rage. He needed to get as far away from people as he could before he did something he regretted. He passed dozens of bookcases, seeing fewer and fewer students as he went.  
In an alcove he spotted a familiar head of pale blonde hair. It belonged to one of the few people he could talk to. He veered right and sat down next to Luna Lovegood. 

She had a small book open on her lap. A Quibbler was on the seat next to her. And as he looked closely he spotted a quill tucked behind one of her ears.

Luna looked over at him. “Oh, hello Harry.” 

“Hi Luna.” He took a deep breath already feeling calmer in her presence. 

She appeared to be appraising him. “Has something happened?” she asked him.

“I just ran into a bunch of Slytherins.” He tells her. 

She nodded consolingly. 

“I am just so sick of this.” Harry suddenly burst out. “I am sick of on one believing me.”

“I believe you.” Luna tells him, honest on her face.

He gives her a quick smile. “Thanks. You are one of the few.”

“I am used to people not believing me.” She tells him. He feels a wave of guilt wash over him. Many of her stories he did not believe. But she seemed so lost in her own world he had never really thought about how she must know the way people saw her. 

“My parents used to tell me stories of so many different magical creatures and I believe in them. But it was not till I came to Hogwarts that I realized that not everyone did. The first day of second year when we were taking the carriages to Hogwarts only I could see that they were being pulled by thestrals. Everyone else just saw empty air. And no matter what I said they would not believe me.” She says very matter-a-factly but Harry can see a trace of sadness in her large eyes. 

“But as we got older some other students were able to see them.” She said. Harry frowns knowing what that means. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear; Harry can see that her earrings are shaped like little golden snitches. 

“You know they call me Loony Lovegood?” she tells him calmly. 

Harry tries not to wince. He was well aware of the nickname but he wasn’t aware Luna did. He tried not to imagine someone calling her that to her face. It makes him both impossibly angry and terribly sad. 

“They shouldn’t.” He tells her, voice strong. She turned her pale grey eyes upon him. “You’re not crazy.” She may be weird and believe in things that Harry and most of the wizarding world don’t believe but that did not mean she was crazy. 

Harry reached a hand forward and gently grabbed her hand. She glanced down at his hand and then flicked her eyes up to his face. Then her face lit up with a bright smile. 

“I think one day things like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack will be known by all. But until that day comes I don’t mind being the only one who thinks they are real. I don’t mind being strange.”

“I think you are great.” He tells her simply but sincerely. And she smiles at him.

“And I think that soon people will believe you. But for now stick with the people who do.”

Harry thinks of Hermione and Ron. And all the Weasleys and Neville and Luna herself. He had been so focused on all the people who did not believe him he had forgotten about the ones who did.

Harry feels so much better. Luna was right, the world may not believe him yet but at least he had friends who did. Luna had lived most of her life like this, and he thought she would probably always. But she handled it with grace and kindness, even to people who weren’t kind to her. He wished the world was more like Luna Lovegood.

“Thank you Luna.” He gives her hand a tiny squeeze. 

“You are most welcome Harry.”

“So,” he said glancing down at the Quibbler on the seat next to her. “Is that the newest issue?”

Hermione and Ron find them half an hour later, laughing together their head bent over the open Quibbler.


End file.
